


Прелюдия

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы R-NC17_2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Д/с отношения, Дом!Хакс, саб!Кайло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Без Силы Кайло чувствует... больше.





	Прелюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heating Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775853) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 



**П** о ощущениям Кайло, ошейник сделан из ядра нейтронной звезды. Тонкий, но его тяжесть не в том, что он привносит, а в том, что забирает.  
  
Ошейник блокирует Силу. Не навсегда, только на период ношения. Отсекает связь с Силой, оставляет... одного. Одиноким во вселенной, наедине с самим собой.  
  
Он не чувствует Хакса, его настроений или намерений. Не чувствует далекого присутствия остальных, не слышит тихой мелодии вселенной. Он заперт в своем слишком рослом теле и ощущает только свои зубы и язык. Слышит только приглушенные затычками звуки, видит лишь расплывчатые пятна света и тени по краям маски. (Он не уверен в их реальности, возможно, это плод его воображения).  
  
Кайло слышит собственное дыхание, стук сердца, отдающийся во внутренностях, кажется самым громким звуком в его жизни. Он разложен, как тело на столе гробовщика, запястья и лодыжки скованы безжалостными наручниками.  
  
Все тело Кайло горит от невозможности двинуться. Легкий зуд, слабые подергивания, давление собственных ребер в постель под ним. Ему не больно, но он чувствует абсолютно все. Ноготь на левой руке сломан. Правое колено слегка затекло. Поясница немного ноет от позы. Он погружается в себя все глубже и глубже, как в сингулярность, неизбежную и темную.  
  
Хакс контролирует его. Хакс контролирует  _все_.  
  
Без единого предупреждения на его плечи льется горячее масло. Кайло вскрикивает. Звук слышен буквально изнутри, и боль мгновенно проходит. Она похожа на молниеносный ожог светового меча и оставляет после себя тепло, расплывающееся, будто пятно кафа.  
  
Еще, в этот раз ниже, капли масла змеятся по бокам, ягодицам, стекают между ними. Кап-кап-кап. Кайло не знает, как справляются обычные люди, полагающиеся только на свое тело, а не на Силу. Все такое неудобное и грубое. Большой палец окунается в бассейны масла в ямочках поясницы, надавливает меж ягодиц и входит.  
  
Это только его палец, но и этого достаточно. Кайло чувствует, что кончит здесь и сейчас, но палец изгибается, ввинчиваясь в него. Его тело раскрывается шире и приветствует это вторжение, как будто так и нужно.  
  
Пауза. На него снова льётся масло. Кайло хочется умолять, но он не уверен, возбудит ли это Хакса, или тот сочтет просьбы признаком слабости. Он трется повязкой о кровать, желая видеть глаза Хакса... и чувствует, как его дергают за волосы, чуть ли не срывая их вместе с кожей.  
  
Нет. Без слов, но приказ ясен: «Нет».  
  
Кайло пытается кивнуть, но не может. Он беспомощен в руках своего любовника, но чувствует себя до странности живым. Кайло хочет коснуться разума Хакса, почувствовать поддержку и утешение. Знать, что он может освободиться в любой момент.  
  
Обездвиженный, он полностью в милости Хакса. И не может сбежать.  
  
Кайло чувствует, что глаза повлажнели, когда холод касается его кожи, заставляя тело вздрогнуть. Палец раскрывает его шире, и ему очень хочется знать, займутся ли они сексом.  
  
Он надеется на это.  
  
Но от него ничего не зависит.


End file.
